The Future of Albion
by We Can Find a Another Way
Summary: Arthur died 300 years ago and Merlin is still wandering round the Lake of Avalon but what happens when 3 of our favourite bad guys return and Albion is in trouble. Rated K cause there is nothing that bad. SPOILER ALERT! Spoilers to 5x13. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fan fiction. Please don't judge to harshly

Merlin POV

My old bones creak and crack as I pass my old friend's final resting place. It still pains me to be near this place but I had never left. He was a brave man and yes we may of insulted each other at every opportunity but we were best friends even if neither of us would have ever admitted it. I have sacrificed so many things to keep him alive but it wasn't enough. I missed him more than anything.

It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I was the only one to live. It wasn't fair that my best friend, Arthur had died at Mordred's hands. It wasn't fair that there was nothing I could do to save him. It wasn't fair that his son never knew his father. It wasn't fair his wife, the lovely Gwen, was forced to rule a country with a broken heart which forced her into a deep depression which ended her life. It wasn't fair when Gwen was one of the most loyal and compassionate person you'd have the pleasure to meet. Who had only ever wavered in her loyalties when she was enchanted.

Why was I still alive after 300 years? The answer is magic warlocks always live longer when nobody tries to kill them and I could never take my own life. So now am crazy old man Emrys, no longer feared by my enemies for they are all dead. No longer am I the secret protecter of Camalot. Now I am just insane man who brings the news paper every morning.

A silent tear runs down my cheek as I remember Arthur's last moments. No, not again not the flash back. But before I can wrench myself back to reality back in the glade next to Avalon. Dragging a half dread King Arthur Pendragon.

"We have to make to the lake" I tell him

"What with out the horses. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late" he reminds me over again. His breath slowing. His voice quieting. He mumbles something about me saving his life.

"I can't. Not going to lose you." I tell him

"Just, just hold me please. Th- there's some thing I wanted to say"

"Your not going to say good bye"

"No, no. Every thing you've done. I know now for me and Camalot, the kingdom you helped me build."

"Now could've done that without me" I say to him

He snorts at that. "Maybe. I want to say is something I've never to you before : thank you" as he tells me this his has slowed down and his eyes has glazed over.

"No, please no. Arthur" keep talking to trying get him to answer back but I know it's no use. He's gone. Gone to to ever where Freya and Balinor when. And he would never come back. Then Kilgharrah came to confirm his passing and took us to Avalon. Where I set Arthur on a boat and pushed him out to the other world. To where the deceased go after this life.

"Merlin" someone shouts. They yell my name, my real name. The name my mother gave me, not Emrys.

I turn to the voice. What see is so unexpected. I can't believe it. So much I the most logic thing to do, I faint.

A/N: thanks for reading. Please review. The next will come up shortly


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur POV

Urrg my muscles ache all over as if they haven't been exercised in ages. I am starving like eaten in years. There's a soft rocking beneath me. I try to get up but the muscles in my arm protest so instead I slowly wiggle finger and toes, gently awaking my muscles, as I remember how I got to be here. The last I can remember is the world going black and Merlin's voice fading away into nothing as he begs me to stay alive. I want to tell him it's okay and that I'm not afraid of death but can't. That's it.

Now my muscles have warmed up and I gently push myself up to realise I am a boat. Merlin must have me on here after all putting someone one a boat and letting them float out of the bay is we send the person to the next life.

Next thing I realise is that there are two hands at the back of the boat. One push me to the shore the other holding my sword, Excalibur. We more quickly than I thought we arrive at the hands offer me Excalibur. I take the sword. "thank you" I say to the pair of hands as they point at some behind me and sink back down in the lake. As I turn to what the hands pointed at to see an old man whose face brings back many names, Dragoon the Great, Emrys, and most of importantly;

" merlin" I shout he turns toward me, confusion and shock lit up on his face. "Merlin" yell once again as I bound towards him but before I can reach him he has collapsed.

"Merlin" I call out again as he falls the ground. At this I ran harder, faster I must get to him but I slow as soon as I see his face. It is turn to be confused merlin isn't the old man he was a seconds ago but the young man I remember. I shake him trying to awake him from his shock triggered slumber.

But I don't have much time to do much. Because shock fills me because I hear voice of someone heard from in a while call out my name. The voice of my wife.

A/N: thanks for reading. Sorry for such a short chapter. The next will be out soon. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BBC's merlin characters

Gwen POV

My back sore and pain filled. I can feel hard rock under me. I open my eyes to see darkness. Placing my hands in front of me I can feel cold hard stone. I feel the the sides of my tomb they are solid too. Panic over took me so I start thrashing and squirming, kicking the sides of the coffin when suddenly light fills my tomb as I realise that one of the sides is not rock but rotting wood. I continue to kick the wood until I can roll out on to the luxuriously soft glass.

I take a couple minutes to remember how I came to be here. Then hits me. Painful memories flood back to me. Me becoming queen after my beloved husband, Arthur, died. Finding out I was with child just after the great battle of Camlaan. Watching my son grow up in pain and suffering because I was a coward. He at young age was forced to learn how to care for me, how to get me to eat, how bathe and wash me, how to dress me. All because I had lost the will to live. All because I was too cowardly to continue. I had become a giant burden on my son's life. I should have been there for my son. I should have cared and looked after him, not the other way round. More guilt shoots though me, is this what Arthur would have wanted? No. No, he would have wanted me to have looked after our son. So I pull myself up to standing position, pushing those guilty thoughts away.

I slowly wobble though the woods next to the graveyard where I was buried and up a hill. As I reach the top the first thing I see is the lake of Avalon, I reason I was buried here. I asked for this place to be my final resting place because this is where Arthur had died and I wanted to be as close as possible to him. But as soon I see this place it is just reminder of my weakness. A reminder to how I left my sixteen year old son to become king when he was clearly unready for this duty. Gaius was there to guide him but Gaius was nearing the winter years of his life. Not be around much longer.

The next thing I see is least expected thing to see which is my husband and my friend, Merlin. Though it is unexpected and Merlin in unconscious, it is still a heart warming sight.

"Arthur" I call. Racing towards him. "Arthur" I yell as he turns to my direction. I launch my forwards and into his arms. He stumbles back a couple of steps but quickly regains his balance.

"Guinevere" he whispers into my ear. I let tears of joy fall from my eyes. "Guinevere, how are you? How is everyone else?"

"Arthur I don't know! How are we even alive?"

"I don't know but as soon as Merlin wakes up he can tell us." I nod as Arthur pats my back to comfit me.

"Arthur?" Questioned a small, weak voice from behind him. Arthur turned towards Merlin who laying on the ground shielding his eyes from the sun. "Gwen, how you alive? I was at your funeral and watched Arthur die. And that was 300 years ago. Hey help me up" he reach out his arm and Arthur grabbed and pulled up. "Thanks"

"I don't know, Merlin, we were hoping you could tell us. And how are you still alive?" Arthur asked

"Magic" he said simply. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Wait you can't wear those clothes" Merlin said, shaking his head as he noticed Arthur's armour and my long queenly dress.

"Why not?" I asked

" because here in this day and age things are really deferent to how things were Camalot." He told us but stopped abruptly. His eyes were wide as they stared at something behind us. I turned and saw a face I hoped I would never see again. The face of Morgana Pendragon.

A/N: thanks for reading. Please review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the long update. Thank you to all those will reviewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BBC's merlin characters

Morgana POV

Ouch. There is a sharp pain in my stomach and a even worst pain in my head. Then a wave of memories crashes on to me which makes me ache even more. I ache in pain and in longing. Longing for Mordred and Morguase. Longing for a future which could never be. A future where I was queen of Camalot and magic was treated as a gift not a curse. Where warlocks and witches could around freely without worrying for lives. Not only for that future but also for a time. A time where I lived happily with friends that cared. A time when Gwen came to comfit me from my nightmares. When Arthur and I had verbal battles. When Merlin would comfit me and give me flowers to cheer me up when I was. They were the ones who made my live worth living. Who even managed to make living with Uther a little easier which was almost impossible. But then one of them betrayed me. He stabbed me in the back, well more accurately poisoned me when I never intentionality hurt him. I had set out to harm Uther and Uther only. Not Camalot. Not Gwen. Not Arthur. Not Merlin. No one but Uther. I didn't know I was a vessel for the spell. I thought that Morguase's plan was just to kill Uther. Morguase didn't tell me the whole plan. But Merlin still poisoned me even though back even I would have drank it willingly but he poisoned me without saying a word. That was when I became closed off to everyone but to my sister, Morguase. Not wanting to put my heart on the line again and to betrayed again.

There is only one memory left to remember and that is when I died. This is when I lose it as I realise that I am alive but how could that be Emrys, Merlin killed me. Remembering this fact sends me in to a panic. Had he bought me back just torture me and kill me again? No, no he wouldn't do that, would he?

These thoughts send me into such a panic I jump to my wobbly feet and run. I don't know where to I just run. The trees are starting to thin out now. The wood coming a close. But as I pass though the last couple tree but as I do I soon realise that I gone the wrong way. Instead of getting away from Emrys, I have came closer to him. Not only Emrys but Arthur and Gwen too. Confused, my feet stumble and trip over. I fall and hit the ground. Then everything goes black.

Merlin POV

I ran towards Morgana.

"Morgana wake up." I say as I shake her

"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur hisses at me "If she wakes up she'll probably kill us"

"I know but we can't have her running around in this day and age. She won't understand. It's best if we keep she near us. Besides I am Emrys, the only person Morgana ever feared" I tell him calmly. "Now we are going back to my house and if anyone asked why you are wearing those clothes just say we were at a party and Morgana had hit her head and were getting her home, ok?" I say to them and they nod in agreement.

I brace myself as we enter the modern world.

A/N: thank you for reading! Please review. The next chapter will come up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long update

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BBC's merlin character

Merlin POV

We make our way across the street as Arthur and Gwen ask questions about everything! I try my hardest not to laugh.

"What is that?" Asks Arthur a car speeds past us. "Is it magic? And what about those lights? Are candles inside? How about-"

"Arthur I'll explain everything later we need to get Morgana to my house" I told him bit that did not stop him.

Morgana's head rolled back as she groaned and moaned "Noo! Save me! Don't leave me here please!"

"She is have a nightmare or a vision. We need to get her to mine NOW! Gwen grab her feet" I told them and Gwen gently picked Morgana's feet asArthur's question quickly stopped.

Luckily my house was just round the corner. Gwen and Arthur laid Morgana on a garden bench as I tumbled with my key to unlock the door. Eventually the door flew open and we took Morgana in and placed her on the couch. Quickly I went to the bathroom to dampened a face cloth and laid it down on her forehead. As the cold water touched her face she started to trash yelling once again, "Nooooooo! Pleeeeeease! I'm sorry please! Don't leave! Nooooooooo!" And muttering spells. Arthur and Gwen soon realised that there was not much they could do so they went somewhere else inside the house to amuse themselves. In the end I couldn't awake Morgana from her nightmare ridden sleep so I put a spell on her to give her a peaceful rest and a other spell so that if she woke up she would not be able to leave this house. Then I went to check that Arthur had not electrocuted himself and Gwen. I find them in my study, Gwen flicking though a catalog fill of the latest fashion which I was sent a couple of months ago and Arthur was playing a light switch

"Light goes off, light goes on, Light goes off, light goes on, Light goes off, light goes on, light goes off" Arthur repeated to himself, staring up at a light bulb

"Arthur stop that your going to blow the fuse" I told him

"What's a fuse?"

"Well it's a... a... Well it is hard to explain. Here read this" I replied as I went to a bookshelf, picked up a KS3 textbook on physics and opened it on a page about electricity and current and voltage.

"I have to read? Can you just explain it?" Arthur complained

"No, prat. Just read it" I replied

"Well explain it and that's a order" he said smugly but smiling to let me know it was a joke

"Arthur your no longer king or even a prince" I told him

"But... You are still my manservant right?"

"No Arthur it's rare for anyone have a servant now"

"Oh but there is still knights?

"Well there is the army and navy and stuff which is sort of like the knights in the way they go fight to protect their country."

"Is magic is still outlawed? Or can you go round using it when ever you like?"

At this I let out a bitter bark of laughter "it's not outlawed anymore, nobody but children even believes in magic"

"Oh, so what happens when you use your powers?" He asked

"Just mass hysteria and then some stupid scientist comes up with a 'logical explanation' then everything goes back to normal" I replied making quotation marks in the air as I said logical explanation

"Oh"

"Merlin, do people really wear this?!" Gwen asked me as she came over to me and showed me a page of swim wear, pointing at a bikini. Her face was horrified

"Only when they go swimming, normally"

"Oh so what do people normally wear now?"

"Well there are lots of different fashions, I guess you would probably wear Summer dresses. I'll take you clothes shopping so you can pick your own clothes but for now I have some clothes for you. They may not be the right size though... I'll go get them" I told her as I run out to get the clothes. After getting the clothes i pass the lounge I check on Morgana. Whom has become worse state. Beads of sweat trickle down her face and her breath has quickened rapidly. I touch her forehead and it feels like it's on fire but she's shaking as if she's freezing. She is still mumbling incoherently. I don't know what to do so in the end I just run towards the study and threw the clothes I got to Gwen and Arthur

"Put these on and hurry up we need to take Morgana to the hospital now" I tell them

"What's the hospital?" Asks Arthur

"I'll tell you on the way"

While Gwen and Arthur are getting dressed I put Morgana into my car. Then I usher Gwen and Arthur out the door without telling Arthur his was whole outfit was in-side-out.

I dive quickly to hospital and check Morgana in and she carted to a room. We wait in the hallway until a nurse comes to us and leads us to Morgana.

"Friends of Morgana" says a familiar voice behind us. We turn to see my old mentor... Gaius.

A/N: thank you for reading! Please may you review and tell what you think the knights should have.


End file.
